Electrical Shocks
by SpobyFan4Ever
Summary: It's been 3 years since the last time he seen her before leaving for Europe. Since the last time he felt the electric shocks rush through his body leaving warmth throughout his entire body. 3 years since he saw those big blue eyes with tears in them. Now here she was standing in front of him back in the town where the love started.


**Umm... honesty I'm feel sick while watching these episodes. First of all my main couple is not together neither is my backup couple and they are trying to smash Spencer and Caleb together, which is not working for me. I'm not sure how the other fans are feeling, but I know that I'm feeling tons of anger rushing through my body as I watch Spencer and Caleb grow closer. Okay well I got a little of my frustration now for all of you angry Haleb fans here's my view on how this couple gets back together... well their ups and downs. Enjoy.**

 _ **Electrical Shocks**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The only thing going through Caleb's body at this moment was remorse. He could feel the girl he loves more then anything slippy out from under his fingers every second passing. Everywhere he peered there was the blonde headed girl with her new fashion item on while strutting down the street with her new fiancé wrapped around her arm, Jordan. He would clench his hands making a fist. He usually held them in that position until a sudden stingy feeling ran through his body and when his knuckles would turn different shades. _What exactly did Jordan have that Caleb didn't?_ The question was actually quite simple to answer. Jordan had Hanna while Caleb didn't.

Over the years, Caleb had gotten closer to Spencer Hastings, one of Hanna's best friends. Spencer had been his friend when he had nobody there for him. She would always make his darker days a little lighter. He felt happy when she was around, but there was still something missing. She wasn't Hanna Marin the woman he was in love with and couldn't have.

Caleb was back in Rosewood after receiving an urgent message from his new friend. Spencer had told them all of the facts going on with, Charlotte Dilaurentis. Apparently she had committed sucided right after she was released from the mental hospital. Here was Caleb strolling through the grocery store picking up a hand full of items for Spencer's barn, the place he was currently a resident at. His hand stopped on a box, when he suddenly felt another hand reach for it at the same time making them look up at each other. He felt those electric shocks rushing through his body at an extreme high volt. He suddenly knew why. His hazel eyes suddenly land on the familiar big blue eyes full of a variety of emotions.

"Caleb?" She inquires slapping a hand over her mouth with giant wide sparkly eyes. "What are you doing back in Rosewood?"

He was surprised. Her velvet voice was soft like usual filled with no hatred or sadness. The normal Hanna was starting to sprout right before his own eyes. "I just got back in town actually. I heard about Charlotte."

"Yeah, her funeral is tomorrow and we were going to go. Are you coming?" Hanna asks with her eyed starting to fill with a sudden sadness making Caleb's heart snap knowing that this was effecting her in some way. He knew that Charlotte being dead was going to bring back everything from the past. Everything that these girls were still trying to push away from their nightmares. Hanna stared down at her clock feeling the air weigh a lot heavier then it did at the beginning of their conversation. "Well I'm going to have to go. It was really nice seeing you and remember that we are friends."

He gives her a reassuring smile reaching out to snatch the box they were both reaching for. "Here I think you were wanting to buy this?" Caleb questions slightly. She nods her head slowly taking the box and stuffing it into her tiny blue basket she was holding.

"Bye Caleb." Her velvety voice whispers into the wind sending shivers down his spin. He gulps as he watches her walk off into the distance.

"Goodbye Hanna." He whispers to himself only for him to hear to true emotion behind his voice when he said those two words that for some reason really crushed his heart in half. He starts walking backwards in the aisle leaving his blue basket, the same color of Hanna's eyes, at the spot he was talking to her.

As he starts leaving the store, his phone beeps in his hand gaining all of his curiosity. His heart started hammering his chest making his palms sweating. Her name was stretched across the phone screen. Hanna. He pushes the text message.

 _I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch one day. To talk. -Hanna_

Caleb didn't respond to the text message. He couldn't do it. He couldn't talk to Hanna knowing that she was engaged to another man. He shut off his phone and slipped it back into his pocket making his way completely out of the store. He didn't walk to his car though. The brown haired young man kept walking toward the nearby park to let his mind sort through his thoughts that have been stuck on his mind since he got here. His thoughts kept telling him to respond to the text message and say _yes_ another part of his mind was telling him to run away and go back to Washington D.C.

The phone beeps in his hand again. _Caleb? -Hanna_. He knew that he should probably respond before he gets an angry rant from Hanna. _Sure -Caleb._ He finally pushed the response button and hit send. A gut feeling was telling him that this was a completely bad idea. He sighs walking out of the park and to his car leaving the store, the park, and Hanna Marin. He could feel his temples throbbing thinking about his lunch "date" with the blue eyed woman.

 _Tomorrow at 12? -Hanna._ His lips curl up at the end feeling a sudden happiness rush through his body knowing that he would be able to see the blonde hair sooner then she thought. _Sure. -Caleb._ He starts up his vehicle taking his time to get to the barn he was currently staying at. Tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the day he would actually have that conversation.

...

 **I hope you enjoyed. I plan on updating very soon. I hope you like my writing skill. This is the first time I've ever written a Haleb story. It's completely different from the pretty little liars on television. Update maybe in a couple of weeks or next week before Tuesday.**


End file.
